Friendliness Pellets! - UNDERTALE 1
Jared begins playing Undertale, and is aiming for the pacifist run. Synopsis Jared was told by many people to play Undertale. Jared starts the game, and names the fallen human Jared, after himself. Unfortunately, the people who wanted him to play spoiled some of the game for him, so he knew about the pacifist and genocide runs. He also knew about Toriel and Papyrus. Jared meets Flowey. Jared plays around with his soul. Jared deliberately dodges the "Friendliness Pellets" twice. Jared notes that the Flowey calls the "Pellets" "bullets" before quickly correcting himself. Jared dodges the 3rd barrage and Flowey sends out much larger barrage to kill Jared. Toriel intervenes by hitting Flowey with a fireball, saving him. Toriel then tells Jared about the ruin's puzzles. Jared finds a sign that tells the player how to read signs! Toriel then instructs Jared that if a monster attacks Jared he should not fight them; he should instead talk to the monster. Jared talks to the Dummy and Toriel is satisfied. Jared feels like an idiot for talking to the dummy! Jared is attacked by a Froggit in the next room, and Jared comments on the "Stinkeye" Toriel is giving the Froggit. Toriel walks Jared across a spiked path, and Jared thinks he should have to remember the puzzle. Toriel then has Jared walk across an empty room on his own. Jared is good at Undertale! Upon successfully walking across the room Toriel gives Jared a phone. Jared complains how its a "iPhone 6C." Toriel leaves and Jared waits a moment before disobeying Toriel's plea to "stay in the room". Jared talks to a Froggit in the next room before taking 2 pieces of monster candy in another room. The game judges him for taking more candy! Jared spares a couple of Froggits. Jared correctly calls that he will fall into a pit. Jared picks cinnamon when asked by Toriel whether he prefers cinnamon or butterscotch. He then spares another Froggit. Jared falls down a pit and spares a Whimsun. Jared then comments how when he heard the game was about talking in fights, he thought he would have actual conversations instead of actions saying "Talk". Jared spares another Froggit and then spares a Froggit and a Whimsun during the same fight. A rock that doesn't like to be moved decides to move in the wrong direction before finally going into the right spot. The rock then moves out of place just as Jared tries to cross a bridge! Jared finds some cheese that is stuck to a table, and a ghost pretending to sleep. Jared gets Napstablook to move by cheering him up, but is freaked out by the weird snake tears. Jared continues to the next room. Jared doesn't buy anything at the spider bakesale as he hasn't got enough money. After talking to some more Froggits, he finds a room where he has to hit a switch. He chooses the wrong spot, but was close. Jared spares a Loox and then a Vegetoid. Jared has vegetables thrown at him! The vegetoid wants Jared to eat the green vegetables, and Jared struggles to get them. Jared encounters a Migosp and a Moldsmal. He spares both. Jared finds a room of switches. He then encounters another Migosp and Moldsmal, and spares both. Jared comments how it feels like he is sparing the exact same monsters again and again. He spares more Looxs. Through out all the the battles, he is moving through more and more rooms until finally arriving at Toriel's house. Jared finds a toy knife! Toriel shows Jared a cinnamon and butterscotch pie, before showing him to his room. After a while Jared believes that Toriel has kidnapped him. Jared reads Toriel's diary, and finds it full of puns. He tries to leave and wonders why Toriel is desperate to keep him here. Jared follows Toriel to the ruin door. Jared then battles Toriel. Jared is caught off guard by the difficulty of the fight. Jared is glad he took more than one candy, as he makes sick dodges! Jared discovers that sparing Toriel is the way to win. Jared argues with her. After defeating her, she allows Jared to leave and hugs him. He ends the playthrough in front of the ruin door. Category:Undertale Category:Videos